This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Biomedical Technology Service Laboratory (BTSL) Lab Leader - Dorothea Parker Working Group - Dorothea Parker, Jonathan Stiles, James Lillard Description: The Biomedical Technology Service Laboratory (BTSL) at Morehouse School of Medicine has been in existence for twenty one years. During this time, the BTSL has enhanced and supported the biomedical research of the basic and clinical science faculty at the institution tremendously. This support extends to the personnel in their laboratories as well as graduate and undergraduate students from the medical school and neighboring AUC institutions. The BTSL is the largest core facility at the institution occupying eight laboratory locations on the main campus. It provides consistent, reliable support for small and large multi-use equipment, research necessities such as dry ice, liquid nitrogen, ultra-pure water, cryogenic and ultra low freezer space. The BTSL personnel provide group as well as one on one instrumentation instruction and support for technique/ protocol development. The BTSL also offers the specialized services of monoclonal and polyclonal antibody production. Monoclonal antibodies are produced using Balb/c mice. Polyclonal antibodies are produced using New Zealand white rabbits. The polyclonal and monoclonal core makes antibodies against conjugated synthetic peptides, soluble proteins, chemokines, cytokines, cellular antigens, protein bands excised from polyacrylamide gels plus a variety of other antigens.